Buttercream Sundae
Buttercream Sundae is a Pokémon who appears in Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey. Before undergoing the transformation into a Pokémon, she was a female yellow and brown dwarf rabbit sporting a candy-designed bow on one of her ears with a talent of occasional dance and making sweets. As a Pokémon, she is a blue and white, now yellow and brown Marill. She debuted as a Pokémon in Aquamarine Dwarf Rabbit as an Azurill, and she evolved into Marill in Emanation Rescue. ''She later evolved into Azumarill in ''A Humilau Arrival Appearance As a rabbit, Buttercream is dull-yellow colored with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye. Her nose and inner ear coloring is pink. Her eyes are dark, emerald green. Buttercream also has a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and a cotton tail. She wears a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle. As a Azurill, Buttercream originally portrayed a typical Azurill coloration: blue with circular ears with pink insides, two white spots on the cheeks and a thick black zigzagging tail that has a ball at the end. She still had this coloration after she evolved into Marill, only she has a white spherical shape of her belly and red coloring inside the ears. However, in Lost in Lostlorn Forest, ''She is seen with her original rabbit coloration with pink in the insides of her ears, a brown zigzagging tail with a white ball at the end. It is unknown as to why this occured, but it's debatable that it has something to do with Blythe. Abilities and Characteristics Buttercream's abilties are combined with those of a Azurill and her abilities as a rabbit. She is able to bouce on her tail. She can also use her tail as lasso and can stretch long enough to hit opponents. She is energetic to bounce as her rabbit form. Buttercream is also known to speak in rhyming and has pep, and sweetness. She also inflates her tail and her eye pupals move and stamps her foot and calms down with sigh then saying "Anywho" whenever someone else says to her "What?" as like her rabbit form. Move Set +Bubble (''Aquamarine Dwarf Rabbi''t) +Water Gun (''Enamination Rescue) -Fake Tears (Enamination Rescue) +Rollout (Sandstorm Collapse) +Hydro Pump (A Humilau Arrival) +''Indicates the move is currently in use'' -''Inducates the move is no longer in use'' Quotes "Where do you thinkily-dink they could bo be?" ~ Plasma Attack "Goody good news, I learned Water Gun!" ~ Enamination Rescue "Marill!" ~ Enamination Rescue '' "Rollaway Sundae!" ~ ''Sandstorm Collapse "What?" "Anywho... I"m just tired and wired." ~ Plasma Plan "Let's go-ba-lo !" ~ First Time for Everything '' "So close-tose-overdose yet so far-par-candy bar..." ~ ''First Time for Everything '' "Cookie? Where?" ~ ''A Newer Strength "Don't give up Sunile-Wheelie!" ~'' A Newer Strength'' "Get back here, theivey-pleasey-cousin-whezzy!" ~ Monkey Business '' "Howdy folks. Did you miss-wiss me?" ~ ''An Underwater Tube Experience "nice to meet ya, flappy-flappster" ~''An Underwater Experience'' "I missy-wissy you too bumble boo" ~''A Humilau Arrival '' "Azumarill!" ~''A Humilau Arrival '' "Absolutely-Totelly" ~''A Watery Gym Battle '' "That was a blast-a-past-Malast" ~''Strength of my best friend'' Trivia -Buttercream was Blythe's second pokemon. -Buttercream was able to defeat a Team Plasma Grunt's Raticate alone.